parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Story (Abeiscool40 style)
My version of Female (Toy) Story. Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Woody *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Buzz Lightyear *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Bo Peep *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Slinky Dog *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Rex *Brenda (Sausage Party) as Mr. Potato Head *Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Hamm *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-it Ralph) as Sarge *Various DC Superheroines as Sarge’s Soldiers *Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) as Andy Davis *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) as Mrs. Davis *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) as Molly Davis *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) as Sid Phillips *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Scud (with Fluffy (Rugrats) as an extra) *Dot (A Bug's Life) as Lenny *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) as Hannah Phillips *Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) as Baby Face *Daisy Duck as Ducky *Frog Tiana as Frog *Harley Quinn (DC Superhero Girls) as Hand in the Box *Raggedy Andy (Raggedy Ann and Andy)/Elsa (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) as Jingle Joe *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Legs *Holly Shiftwell (Cars 2) as Walking Car *Gogo Tamongo (Big Hero 6) as Roller Bob *Sally Carrera (Cars) as RC *Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012) as Rockmobile *Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Little Green Men *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Chosen Little Green Man *Pinocchio (Disney) as Sally *Scarlett (G.I JOE) as Combat Carl *Dory (Finding Nemo) as Mr. Shark *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) as Etch *42 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Mr. Spell *Cappy (Robots) as Robot *Big Barda (DC Animated Universe) as Rocky Gibraltar *Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Snake Cast Gallery NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Woody Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Buzz Lightyear Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Bo Peep Brenda-0.jpg|Brenda as Mr. Potato Head Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Slinky Dog Muppets - Miss Piggy - Render.png|Miss Piggy as Hamm Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Rex Sergeant Calhoun transparent.png|Sergeant Calhoun as Sarge Darby in My Friends Tigger and Pooh.jpg|Darby as Andy Davis Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle as Mrs. Davis Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin as Molly Davis Angelica Pickles in Rugrats.png|Angelica Pickles as Sid Phillips Shenzi001.png|Shenzi as Scud Babysitting_Fluffy_029.jpg|with Fluffy as an Extra Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg|Dot as Lenny Chuckie Finster.png|Chuckie Finster as Sarah Phillips Miss Spider-0.jpg|Miss Spider as Baby Face Daisy-Duck-Holding-A-Flower-Pot.jpg|Daisy Duck as Ducky Tiana (Frog).jpg|Frog Tiana as Frog Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn as Hand in the Box Raggedy Andy in The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy.jpg|Raggedy Andy/ Elsa_(Dinosaur).png|Elsa as Janie/Pterodactyl Ghoulia Yelps™.png|Ghoulia Yelps as Jingle Joe Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as Legs Holly shiftwell cars 2.png|Holly Shiftwell as Walking Car GoGo Suit Render.png|GoGo Tomango as Roller Bob Cars 3 - Sally Carrera.png|Sally Carrera as RC Mona Lisa in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012).png|Mona Lisa as Rockmobile PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie as Chosen Little Green Man Pinocchio8.png|Pinocchio as Sally GIJoeDeclassified2B.png|Scarlett as Combat Carl Dory-white.jpg|Dory as Mr. Shark Lisa Loud Pic.png|Lisa Loud as Etch 42.png|42 as Mr. Spell MrsCappy.jpg|Cappy as Robot Big Barda DCAU 001.jpg|Big Barda as Rocky Gibraltar Viper1.png|Viper as Snake Chapters * 1 Opening/(You've Got A Friend In Me) * 2 The Coast Is Clear/The Staff Meeting * 3 Calhoun's March * 4 Jasmine The Space Ranger * 5 Strange Things * 6 Ariel and Jasmine Fight/Angelica * 7 Who Will Darby Pick/A Mermaid Accused * 8 Lost At The Gas Station * 9 Going To Pizza Planet * 10 Jasmine Meet The Ponies * 11 At Angelica's House * 12 Playtime With Angelica * 13 I Will Go No Sailing No More * 14 Jasmine's Arm Bandage * 15 Angelica's Window Next To Darby's Window * 16 The Big One * 17 Jasmine I Can't Do This Without You * 18 Ariel Asks For Help * 19 Play Nice *20 A Chase *21 Rocket Power *22 Christmas In Darby's House *23 End Credits Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Male Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Prince Eric and Ariel Category:Gender Swap